Emma and Gia Cat Fight
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: While still under the monster Beezara's spell Emma and Gia get into a HUGE Fight and battle it out. Who will win the fight and will they both get out of the water? Find Out. One Shot.


**Emma and Gia Cat Fight**

**By GoldDragonNinja**

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW FIC!**

**IT IS A POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE FIC!**

**THIS IA A CAT FIGHT BETWEEN THE TWO BEST FRIENDS GIA AND EMMA!**

**THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE EPISODE UNITED WE STAND WHEN GIA AND HER BEST FRIEND EMMA ARE UNDER THAT FEMALE MONSTER BEEZARA SPELL!**

**ALSO TODAY IS MY 25th BIRTHDAY AND I AM 25 TODAY!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE FIC!**

* * *

We go to the mall and we see a girl there.

She has short blond hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a Yellow shirt, Black Leather Pants, Black Leather Boots and a Black Leather Jacket opened.

This is Gia Moran the Yellow Megaforce Ranger.

Right now she is looking at a picture of her and her former best friend Emma.

Gia snorted as she looked at the picture and that rare flower that blooms once a year.

"This picture is stupid." Gia said. "Why did Emma and I ever take this together? And why did I have to smile like that?"

Just then Gia hear a familier voice.

"Well I think it looks good on you and you look good in a picture for once." The voice said.

Gia turned and saw someone who she is mad at.

This girl has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a white shirt, pink shorts, brown leather and a Dark BlueDenim Jacket opened.

This is Emma Goodall the Pink Megaforce Ranger and Gia's Former Best friend.

Gia snorted.

"What do you want Emma." Gia demanded.

"I want that picture with us back so that I can rip it up." Emma said and walked to Gia.

Gia got up and smiled.

"You want it?" Gia asked.

"Yes Gia I do." Emma said.

Gia smiled and ripped the picture and threw it on the ground.

"There ya go Emma and I saved ya the trouble and ripped it my self." Gia said. "Your welcome by the way."

Gia then walked away.

Emma is mad.

"GIA YOU CAN BE SUCH A JERK!" Emma shouted.

Emma ran to Gia and pulled her hair.

"AHHHHH!" Gia screamed and she looks and sees her former best friend pulling her hair,

"HEY LET GO EMMA!" Gia screamed.

However Emme is still pulling.

"I SAID LET GO YOU JERK!" Gia screamed and pushed Emma causing her to fall on the floor.

"AHHHH!" Emme screamed and fell on the ground.

Gia smiled.

"Serves you right for pulling my hair." Gia said.

Emma looked at Gia mad and got up.

"Yeah well at least my face does not scare babies and your paints make you look FAT!" Emma said and started walking away,

Gia is shocked and mad.

"HEY TAKE THAT BACK!" Gia shouted,

However Emma is still walking away.

"HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Gia screamed. "AND I SAID TAKE THAT BACK!"

Soon Gia starts running and she puts her arms around Emma and her denim jacket and tackels Emma to the ground.

"WHOA!" Emma screamed as she and Gia fell to the ground.

Soon the two are fighting and rolling on the ground with Gia still on Emma's back and denim jacket.

Emma looked at Gia.

"GET OFF ME GIA!" Emma ordered.

"NO!" Gia shouted.

Now Emma is mad.

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" Emma screamed and got off and sending Gia knocking Gia off her.

Soon Gia falls on the ground and she and Emma got up.

Gia looks at Emma mad.

"Emma I have to say you are the worst person I have ever met and I bet no boy will fall for you not even Troy." Gia said.

Now Emma is mad and she turned to Gia and punshed her on the Cheek.

"AHHHHHH!" Gia screamed as she turns over from that punch.

Emma smiled.

Gia falls on a Table that has Pizza, Fries with Hetchup on them and a Salad and she falls and the table dies and the food falls on Gia's Back.

Emma laughed.

"Gia that is so funny." Emma said and began walking away again.

Gia got up and looked at Emma mad and looks at the table and sees a Jug of Water and pickes it up.

"OH EMMA!" Gia shouted.

Emma turns and sees Gia and Gia throws the water on Emma getting her, her clothes and denim jacket wet.

"AHHHHH!" Emma screamed.

Gia laughed.

Emma is mad and pickes up another jug and throws water at Gia getting her and her leather jacket wet.

"AHHHHH!" Gia screamed.

Soon Emma was laughing.

Gia looks at Emma mad.

"Emma that is not funny." Gia said.

However Emma is still laughs and walks backwards to the water pond of the mall.

Now Gia is mad and walks to Emma mad.

"I SAID THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Gia shouted and pushed Emma by the chest pockets of her denim jacket.

"AHHHHH!" Emma screamed as she got pushed and dropped her morpher.

Soon Emma fell backwards and fell in the water as her denim jacket flew opened and emma fell under water.

Gia saw thia and laughs.

Emma broke the surface of the pond, sputtering as she tried to spit out the water from her mouth and brush her wet bangs out of her face as she relized that she was pushed into the water and she, her clothes and denim jacket are fully soaked.

Gia laughed and pointed at the wet Emma.

"Now that is funny." Gia said as she pointed at her wet ex best friend.

Emma is mad and walks to Gia and pulls her into the water.

"AHHHHH!" Gia screamed as she fell in the pond and her morpher fell on the ground.

Now Emma laughed as her ex best friend fell in the pond.

Gia broke the surface of the pond, sputtering as she tried to spit out the water from her mouth and brush her wet bangs out of her face as she relized that she was pulled into the water and she, her clothes and leather jacket are fully soaked.

"Opps sorry." Emma said and laughed.

Gia is mad and looks at Emma and starts splashing Emma getting Emma and her denim jacket even more wet.

"AHHHH!" Emma screamed and tried to block the water.

Gia then pulled Emma by her wet arms and threw her under water.

"AHHHH!" Emma screamed and fell back under water and her denim jacket flying opened again and flailed under water.

Gia laughed.

"TAKE THAT YOU HYPOCRITE!" Gia shouted.

Emma looks at Gia mad.

"OH YEAH WELL TAKE THIS!' Emma shouted.

Emma tackled Gia and they both fell under water again.

The two broke the surface of the pond and Emma starts pulling Gia.

Gia sees this and is shocked.

"EMMA GET OFF ME!" Gia shouted.

Emma did that and Emma put her arms out and jumped on Gia putting her arms around the wet Gia and her leather jacket and tackeled her under water.

"AHHHHH!" Gia screamed as she and Emma fell back under water.

Soon Emma and Gia start rolling in the water and getting themselves and their jackets wet.

After they rolled in the water Gia got up and looked at Emma who is also getting up.

Gis starts splashing Emma getting her front side wet.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Emma screamed as she and her front side of her denim jacket are getting wet.

Emma turns around and Gia is still splashing and getting Emma's back side of her denim jacket wet.

"AHHHHHH!" Emma screamed as she and her back side of her denim jacket are getting wet.

Now Emma is really mad and Gia fall down laughing and Emma looks at Gia.

"THAT IS IT YOU JERK YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Emma screamed.

Gia stops laughing and turns around but Emma pushes Gia by the back of her jacket and fell in the water again.

"AHHHHH!" Gia screamed and fell under water.

Gia got up from the water and looked at Emma now she and Emma are having a standoff.

Emma and Gia are laughing and all soaking wet.

"Ok Gia you had this coming for a long time." Emma said.

Gia laughed.

"Oh bring it on Emma." Gia said.

Emma pointed her hand at Gia.

"Ok you ask for it." Emma said. " TAKE THAT YOU HYPOCRITE!"

Soon Emma starts jumping but Gia walks away and Emma fell back under water getting her self and denim jacket even more wet.

Gia smiled and swims to the ground and gets out of the water, picks up her morpher and looks at Emma.

"See ya Emma and have fun in the water." Gia said and starts walking away.

Emma looks at Gia mad and swims to where Gia got out.

"HET GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!' Emma shouted. "AT LEAST YOU CAN DO IS GET ME OUT OF THE WATER YOU HYPOCRITE!"

But Gia did not hear her and kept walking away.

"AHHHHH!" Emma screamed and splashed the water and the water got on her and her jacket. "What a hypocrite."

Emma then huffed and splashed the water.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

**MORE WILL COME SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
